This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Electric power systems may include a centralized switched mode power supply (SMPS) for powering one or more light emitting diode (LED) luminaires. In such examples, the centralized SMPS provides a low voltage output such as 60 VDC to each LED luminaire. Additionally, each LED luminaire is powered by its own dedicated DC source in the centralized SMPS such that a ratio of DC sources to LED luminaires is 1:1.